Southcastle Private Academy
Southcastle Private Academy is a private school in Lower Duck Pond, located on Southcastle Drive. History Southcastle was founded by James Waterbury in 1891. It was originally an all boys school until 1953. Costs One year of tuition at Southcastle costs $50,000. Food, health, uniform and insurance costs are at $30,000 every three months. If someone from out of state comes to Southcastle, they have to pay $10,000 for dorms. Discounts are given if the child is related to an alumni, or, if they have any serious medical conditions. Demographics There are 1,823 students currently enrolled in Southcastle. 84% are caucasian, 10% are black, 3% are hispanic, 2% are Asian, and 1% are other races. Around 57% of those enrolled are male, the rest female. International students currently make up 9.2% of the student population, compared to 23.9% in 2005. Studies Southcastle has all of the basic five course blocks; Math, English, Science, the Social Sciences, and World Language. The school is known for the high amount of languages that can be learned there, such as, French, German, Russian, Chinese, Japanese, Arabic, Korean, Spanish, Norwegian, Latin, Russian, Polish, Czech, Italian, ASL, Hindi, Farsi, and many others. They also offer criminology and sociology courses, as well as courses in horticulture and aerospace. Prestige Southcastle is well known for the fact that it offers every AP (Advanced Placement) course and test. The school also has one of the largest endowments for a secondary school in America, at $2.9 Billion. It is also one of the most selective schools, with an 8.9% acceptance rate in 2014. The Wall Street Journal called it the "Harvard of private schools", and U.S. News and World Report reported it as both the best middle and high school in the country. Queen Elizabeth said on a visit to the school in 1977, "This academy should be a model to all educators on how to craft a marvelous institute of learning." Sports Southcastle is most known for its soccer team, the Southcastle Jaguars. They also offer football, badminton, tennis, baseball, basketball, golf, swimming, gymnastics, dance, wrestling, volleyball, figure skating, field hockey, hockey, lacrosse, track & field, and cheerleading. Campus The school has been located at its current campus since 1901. It contains many historic buildings from when the campus was first built, but also contains many modern buildings too. 3 buildings (the Main Hall, the Library, and Smithland Hall) are listed as a National Historic Place. The school also operates a satellite campus in Goose Lake on the former campus of the Farm Institue, called the Southcastle Residential Commons. The school bought the campus in 2013, and has relocated all staff and student housing to the campus because the boarding population has increased dramatically in recent years. The relocation of housing to Goose Lake caused mass outrage, as Goose Lake has a lot of crime, but the school has made sure that campus remains secure and safe. All buildings on this campus have been a National Historic Place since 1995.Category:Locations Category:Schools Category:Schools (Private) Category:Schools (High School)